Success After Failed Attempts: Time To Fly Sequel
by obnoxiousitalian1218
Summary: The summer is about to start up again and Wings is finally ready to mend his relationship with Spencer. What problems will they face, though, when there's a new player at the sandlot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews..they make me so happy! I hope that this sequel can live up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot 3.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

It's been a while since I've last been to the sandlot, since I've last seen Wings, since I've been the same. When he just walked away like that it hurt me really bad.

Joshua and all of the boys still played with him and their relationship was slowly mending. I for one still couldn't look at him in the eye.

Our sophomore year was about to end and that meant my mother forcing me to go to the sandlot again with Joshua. I guess I would have to face Wings sometime, right? I don't exactly know how that would work out, but success only happens after failed attempts, right?

**WINGS P.O.V.**

I can't believe this. It's been an entire school year and Spencer still hasn't spoken to me. I wonder how long it'll take her before she figures out-

"Wings, come on! We're going to be late for practice!" Tommy called. I threw out the rest of my papers and headed towards the rest of the guys.

I saw EJ pass by and gave him a scowl. I was glad his father was being relocated for his job._ He_ was the one that broke up Spencer and I. She needs to know that, but I can't be the one to tell her.

**FLASHBACK**

**WINGS P.O.V.**

Finally camp was over! We were all headed over to Timber's house when EJ and his cronies stopped us on our way.

"What do you want, Needman?" DP said.

"I just want to talk about McKay's little girlfriend here." I stepped forward defensively.

"What about her?" I said.

"It would be a shame to see her pretty little face cry when she finds out what you did with one of the cheerleaders at camp, wouldn't it be?"

"What do you mean cheerleader? I did nothing!" I took another step.

"The way I see it is that my father has enough money to buy out your sad little sandlot. And I don't really think I like the idea of you and Spencer together. Go along with the story, or We'll take away your lot. The choice is yours."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It made me shake with anger just thinking about it. That scumbag.

We were almost to the sandlot when I started thinking of ways to tell Spencer the truth that it wasn't my fault. I wasn't the bad guy!

Now if only she would believe that.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

Day one at the sandlot and I can't contain my nerves.

"Spence, you ready to go?" Timber called.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming now!" I slipped on my denim shorts and tank top and walked tentatively walked down the stairs. DP was in our living room waiting.

"Hey, Spence, another summer at the sandlot, right?"

"Woop dee doo," I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

We walked down the street to the sandlot and passed a big moving truck. EJ. Thank the lord he was leaving.

We arrived at the sandlot and immediately walked up to the rest of the guys. There was someone new with them.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Evan. He's staying with me for the summer," Tommy introduced. I was previously looking at Wings throughout the corner of my eyes but they then focused on the tall brunette in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Evan, and you are?"

"Uh, Spencer," I kept my eyes locked with his.

"I'm Timber," Joshua pushed me out of the way.

"DP," he nodded.

"What position do you play?" asked Two Ton.

"Normally pitcher," Joshua stiffened until Evan held up a wrist in a cast. "but I hurt myself playing last month."

"How long until you get the cast off?" I asked, curious.

"Not another couple of weeks. So I guess I'll be sitting with you for a little bit," he smiled at me.

"Whatever, let's just play ball!" Tommy said. Evan and I walked over to the dugout and sat on a bench.

"So, is Timber your boyfriend? You walked in with him." I almost choked on my water.

"Ew, no, he's my brother."

"Oh, sorry, my bad. How's the team?"

"Eh, they're okay," I responded.

"How's that Wings guy?"

"A cheating asshole."

"Woah, woah. I meant how good of a player he is. What do you have against him?"

"We dated last year. The boys went to camp and when they came back they told me he cheated on me with a cheerleader. Done. We're history," I explained with wrath in my voice.

"Do you talk to him anymore?" he scooted closer to me.

"That's funny. We haven't made eye contact in about ten months."

"Have you dated since?"

"I've gone on a couple of dates, but no one's ever been the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe if-"

"WATER BREAK!" DP yelled in my ear.

"Ow, what the hell DP?" I shoved him a little.

"Sorry, Spence. It had to be done." I rolled my eyes and headed over to the water fountain to fill up my water bottle.

"SPENCER, PULL DOWN YOUR SHORTS!" my brother yelled. I rolled my eyes and fixed my pant legs.

"Uh, hey Spencer." I turned to see Wings standing beside me.

"Are you serious?" He looked confused.

"I don't know what-"

"You think you can just come up to me and start talking like we're cool?"

"I'm just trying to-"

"Well you shouldn't be trying to do anything with me." Before I walked away I turned back to him.

"Just because you and my brother and my best friends can get along doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you. So just don't talk to me, Jerk."

"Spencer, wait," he reached out and grabbed my arm. I immediately whipped it out of his grip,

"I WAITED FOR TEN MONTHS, WINGS. _TEN MONTHS._ HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU WANT ME TO WAIT?" He didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Go to hell," I turned around on my heel and marched out away from him and started towards my house.

"Spencer do you want me to walk you back?"

"I am _fine_ Joshua, just leave me alone." Great first day back at the lot, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sandlot movies.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

Once I got home I immediately took a shower to wash away the dirt from my body and mind. It seemed like it was too short of a time before I heard Timber come home. I heard more than just his footsteps though that stomped through the house.

My door opened and before I could yell at whoever it was they already started talking.

"Hey, Spence."

"DP what do you want?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I didn't want the rest of your day to be shitty, so I decided to grace you with my presence."

"Well aren't I lucky!"

"Sure are. So what do you think of Evan?" he asked.

"He's nice, I guess," I responded, picking a shirt off of my floor.

"Pretty cute, too, huh?" I laughed at how he sounded like a girl and shrugged my shoulders.

"Who's here?"

"Um, me, your brother, Tommy, Evan, Two Ton and Wings," his voice dropped on the last name.

"I'm not going downstairs if that's why you came up here," I told him.

"You really think I would do that to you?" he mocked hurt. I stepped up to his figure and looked up, considering he was taller than me.

"Yes, I really do. For all I know-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he had already picked me up and started heading downstairs.

"I love it how short you are." The smile was evident in his voice as we bounced down the stairs.

"I hate you," I told him.

"Hey, boys, look what I found!" I was set down on top of our counter. This was the same spot last year where Joshua and Wings got into a fight. I cringed at the memory.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Spencer," Tommy said, walking over to me.

"What do you boys have planned?" I saw the look in each of their eyes, although I refused to meet Wings'.

"Nothing special," Two Ton rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be scarred for life?" I backed up against the cabinets.

"What do you think we're going to do, torture you?" Timber asked.

"Shall we recall the time you guys dumped cold water on me to wake me up? Or that time when you poured vinegar in my perfume bottle when I was about to go on my date with Ricky Pressler? Oh, how about when you scared the shit out of me when we were at the movies?"

"Oh, pish posh." I rolled my eyes at Two Ton. I noticed that this was the first time I had saw Wings crack a smile. Oh, how I had missed that perfect smile. No, Spencer, stop! You can't think of him that way anymore.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with us, no scaring this time," Tommy said. I looked hesitantly at them.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky in Tommy's direction.

"Spencer, I'm not four years old."

"Or a girl," Two Ton laughed and I glared in his direction. I looked back at Tommy expectantly.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he cried at I continued to stare. "Alright, fine!" he gaveme his pinky and I locked them together.

"What are we even seeing?" I asked once we were out on the street.

"Whatever movie we can sneak into," DP answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Would it kill you guys to actually buy tickets? I hope that when you get girlfriends you can actually pay for your dates."

"You can cook for me and my girlfriend," Timber teased.

"Hey, I would pay for our dates," Wings said. I felt eyes on me but just continued walking.

**WINGS P.O.V.**

I saw the way that this Evan kid was looking at Spencer. She was still mine and he had to know that.

"Hey, I would pay for our dates." Everyone looked at Spencer as she continues to walk: completely unaffected by what I said.

"Smooth," DP said, walking past. I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"When do you think I should tell her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you better do it soon," he gestured to Evan and Spencer laughing together.

"Do you think she's still into me at all?" I asked.

"Wings, she cries almost every night. I hear it from my room. She still dreams about you, still compares every guy to you, still wishes you two were dating." I looked at DP with seriousness.

"You're sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"She hasn't been the same for almost a year, Wings, you make her complete," he walked off and rejoined the rest of the group.

Wow. I can't believe it. Spencer still actually cares about me. I smiled and jogged ahead to catch up.

"Come on, guys, let's go through the bathroom," Tommy suggested.

"And where do you suggest I go?" Spencer said.

"Uh, the-"

"Don't even say it. That's gross."

"Come on, don't be such a girl, Spencer," Two Ton groaned.

"Fine, I'll find my own way in," she humphed and stomped around the corner of the theater. We all looked at each other and followed closely behind her, not wanting to miss this.

We saw her find a side door to the theater where we could all sneak in with ease. She opened a door and you heard the sound of the movie

She smirked towards us and we all went towards the door. Spencer went in first and I was stuck holding the door in the back of the line. As Timber slipped in before me I quickly checked behind me before walking into the door, trying to be as sneaky as possible.

I saw the boys slowly going to an empty row of seats, trying not to be suspicious. Eventually it was just Spencer, Evan, and I. I told him to go and he obliged after glancing at Spencer, looking her up ad down.

Spencer was just about to go to the seats when we saw an usher with a flashlight go up and down the rows checking for tickets.

I swiftly put my hand over Spencer's mouth and pinned her against a wall so she wouldn't be seen or heard. The look in her eyes was a mix of lust and anger. She was torn.

I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and was bending down to reach her height. Her eyes were locked on mine as I quickly flashed them down to her lips. I leaned in ever so slightly before she brought her hand back and it made contact with my cheek. She only had pure anger now.

"Guys, come on!" Timber yelled. She stalked off towards them and I jogged to catch up, my hand on my face.

"What happened to you," DP chuckled.

"Spencer," I said glumly. Not a very good step for our relationship.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

Timber was looking from my eyes to my lips, something he always used to do before he kissed me. For a split second I wish he would, but then I thought of his kissing that cheerleader.

He leaned in the slightest bit and before I could stop myself I slapped him across the face, and it felt damn good.

"Guys, come on!" my brother called. I followed after them at a slower pace, raging with anger. The nerve of him, trying to kiss me. I heard DP laughing as Wings explained his pain. Good, he deserved it.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Spencer," DP said, coming up behind me.

"Shut up, DP," I said.

"Oh, come on. Can't you at least give him a chance to explain?" he asked.

"In his dreams," I said, walking away even angrier than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot 3.**

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

"SPENCE! SPENCER! GET UP. SPENCER! WAKE THE FU-"

"ALRIGHT DP, I'M AWAKE!" DP had climbed through my window this morning and for some reason wanted to wake me up.

"How are you on this lovely morning?" he sat next to me on the bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"8 o'clock," another voice said.

"Tommy? What are you doing here? In my room."

"We wan-"

"And why are you waking me up at 8 o'clock in the morning?" I groaned.

"Hey! Don't forget about me."

"Evan?" I flipped over and sat up.

"Hey Spence, I- Why do you have four boys in your room?" Timber walked into my room.

"Four?" I moved my knotty hair out of myself.

"Yep!" Two Ton chirped.

"Why are you all here?"

"It's going to rain later, so we need to get to the Sandlot early," Tommy explained.

"Well get out so I can change," I pushed them towards the door, finally out of bed.

"Aw come on."

"Shut up!" Timber said, walking down the stairs with the rest of the boys. I changed quickly so the boys wouldn't start yelling.

"Took you long enough," Two Ton said. I rolled my eyes and just followed them outside. I understood why they woke me up, it looked like it was about to downpour any second.

"You guys sure you can play today?" I asked as Evan and I went to the dugout.

"Yes, Mom, it'll be fine. We won't even use metal bats if it makes you feel better," Tommy joked. I raised my eyebrows at him and the boys started to play.

"So, you got anything planned for this weekend?" Evan asked.

"Well tomorrow is mine, Timber's and DP's birthday, so we're all celebrating at our house. Tommy didn't tell you?"

"I must've forgotten, my bad," he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, it's alright. I just hope you'll be there." I looked back out to the field and found all the boys running towards us.

"It's going to rain any minute, didn't you two hear that thunder?" Timber asked.

"No," I said with a confused look on my face.

"Whatever, let's just cut across the field to my house, it'll be a lot faster," Tommy said. The boys started running while I just stayed behind at a manageable pace.

"Spence! Come on!" Timber yelled.

"If you think I'm running you can forget it!" I called back.

"Come on Spencer!" DP whined. The three of us may not be actually related, but we sure argue, and love, like it.

"You three are impossible!" Wings jogged back towards me and bent over. "Come on," he gestured to his back. "jump on."

"You can't be serious."

"Just do it, Spencer, we're going to be soaked by the time we leave the field!" Tommy screamed.

"Ugh, fine!" I got onto Wings' back and saw a flash of something in Evan's eye. But before I could think about it, memories of Wings and I rushed back. Maybe I _was_ ready to forgive him?

But he cheated on me, and I don't know if I can forgive him for that.

"Uh, Spencer, we're here." I looked and saw we were on Tommy's front porch.

"Oh, right, sorry. Thanks," I smiled at him and ducked inside of the house.

**WINGS P.O.V.**

DP, Timber, and Spencer were arguing on Spencer being too slow.

"You three are impossible!" I went back towards Spencer and bent over. "Come on," I pointed to my back. "Jump on."

"You can't be serious," she gave me an, "are you crazy?" look.

Thankfully Tommy convinced her and we took off running again. She was holding on pretty tight and when we reached Tommy's porch she was still hanging on.

"Uh, Spencer, we're here," I said to her.

"Oh, right, sorry. Thanks," she smiled. She didn't insult me, yell at me, _or _hit me! We're actually getting somewhere!

We all went into Tommy's kitchen and waited for the rain to start.

It was on and off for a while and we all just chilled around. A couple of hours after we got there, though, the rain let up.

"Hey Spencer? Can I talk to you outside?" Evan asked.

"Sure," she smiled. God, I hate that kid.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

I followed Evan outside and we sat on the swing in the backyard.

"Spencer, there's something I didn't tell you." I found that a little hard to believe. Over the last week or two of me and Evan sitting in the dugout we had learned a lot about each other.

"I'm not staying the entire summer with Tommy," he looked down.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"In about two weeks. But I knew that if I didn't do this before I left I'd regret it."

"Do what?" He answered me by pressing his lips to mine. It felt really nice, but something felt wrong.

"Hey guys, come on, it's starting to rain! Woah," Two Ton's voice rang out. We jumped apart and I speed walked inside the house.

"What did you guys talk about?" Timber asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped. Two Ton snickered behind me and I glared at him.

"Whatever. Spence, we gotta get home for dinner," Timber said, meaning us and DP.

"It's only 4 o'clock, though," Wings said.

"Birthday dinner with our families, we need to look nice," I smiled.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow, then," Tommy said. We walked to the door and I was about to leave when Evan pulled me back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer," he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I nodded shyly.

"I hate these clothes," Timber whined.

"Suck it up, you actually look presentable for once," I said as we walked into the restaurant.

We saw DP waiting for us and he brought us to the table with his awaiting parents.

"So what happened with you and Even?" DP asked when Timber was in the bathroom.

"He's leaving in two weeks," DP looked at me expectantly. "and he kissed me!"

"No way!" he said louder than intended. His mom gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry," he whispered towards her.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"What?" Timber sat down in between us.

"Nothing, nothing at all," DP turned his attention back to his food.

"Whatever," he once again started stuffing his face. I gave DP an annoyed look and he just stuck out his tongue at me.

"You're an asshole," I whispered so our parents wouldn't hear. He smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes. If this is what tonight was like, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SANDLOT 3.**

**Oh my God I am so sorry this has taken so long..please don't hate me! I love you guys and enjoy!**

**WINGS P.O.V.**

It rained again today so we didn't go to the Sandlot. But we would meet up tonight for Timber, Spencer, and DP's birthday.

"Hey, Wings, you ready?" Tommy and Evan were meeting up at my house and we would walk over together. I really hated that Evan kid, how he tried to make a move on Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed their presents off of my counter.

"Bye, Mom!" I closed the door and we started walking down the street. We reached their house about five minutes later and let ourselves in.

"Anybody home?" Tommy called out.

"In the kitchen!" We walked in to see Two Ton, DP, Timber and Spencer. Spencer was in her usual spot, sitting on the counter.

"Happy birthday!" Evan walked up to Spencer and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"So how does it feel to _finally_ be sixteen?" Tommy asked.

"It feels amazing!" Spencer said from atop the counter.

"You're still the youngest," I teased her and she let out a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, so it's okay," she stuck out her tongue at me. We were really getting back to our old selves, before we dated.

"So what did you guys get?" Two Ton asked.

"We all kind of got one big present," Timber tried to keep the smile off of his face.

"You are now looking at the three proud owners of a used car!"

"No way!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go see it?" All of the boys left to go outside but Evan stayed back with Spencer.

"Wings, c'mon!" I sighed and followed them outside, not wanting to leave Spencer and Evan alone.

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

The boys went outside to check out the car but Evan stayed behind.

"Don't you want to see the car?" I asked.

"Nah, I'd rather be with you," he said, making me smile.

"I can't believe you leave in two weeks. It feels like you've barely been here," I said solemnly.

"I know, but come on, let's not talk about that. It's your birthday! It's supposed to be happy!" he did a funny dance and I laughed at his silliness.

He turned serious and came up to me,

"Happy birthday, Spencer," he whispered before crashing his lips on mine with passion.

I smiled underneath his lips and he caressed my face with his hand.

"And what is going on in here?" DP came into the kitchen and we jumped apart.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Nice lipgloss, dude." Evan quickly wiped his lips before all the boys came in.

"You really think you'll be able to drive that pick-up, Spencer?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, better than you," I teased.

"Oh, please," he scoffed, so sure of his abilities.

We opened presents from the guys, nothing special. Just some new equipment for the boys and a few bracelets for me.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Tommy said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye!" we called.

"Spencer, you forgot a present," Timber called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I walked in and he handed me a box with a note attached. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace.

"Do you guys know who this is from?" I asked Timber and DP. They both shook their heads and I read the card.

_Spencer-_

_ You're finally 16! You've truly grown to be a beautiful girl. My summer has truly changed because of you. I really want us to become closer. I don't think I'll ever been the same without you. I hope you have a great birthday and you'll really think about how things are between us._

_Love,_

_ Wings._

Wings? You mean that wasn't from Evan? But it was so sweet, and so kind!

"Who was it from, Spence?" Timber asked.

"Wings," I said a little distracted.

"Uh, DP, come here!"

**DP P.O.V.**

Timber pulled me into the living room and looked at me with concern.

"What's up, man?"

"Wings gave Spence a really nice necklace, and what if she forgives him," he rushed out.

"Then they'll date again and it'll be great!" I answered.

"But then he'll tell her the truth and she'll be mad at us for lying to her for A YEAR." I hadn't thought of that.

"So then what are we supposed to do?"

"I have no idea. Should we tell her first?" Timber was looking really stressed.

"I'm not sure. But you should do it, you're her best friend."

"You're her brother!" I argued.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Spencer walked into the living room. Timber and I looked at each other but before I could say anything he dashed out of the room.

"Uh, listen Spence, you might want to sit down for this."

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

I was admiring the necklace from Wings when I heard the boys yelling from the living room.

"What are you guys yelling about?" I asked, walking in. Timber quickly left the room and DP sat down on the couch.

"Uh, listen Spence, you might want to sit down for this," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Remember last year, that whole thing with EJ?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, here's the thing. I really think you're going to laugh about this. He made _us_ pretend like Wings cheated on you. So that way he'd be able to date you. And if we didn't his dad would take away the Sandlot!" a smile was on his face the entire time, trying to make is less horrible than it was.

"You're joking," I said to him.

"I really wish I was, Spence," he looked down at his feet. I got up and went towards the door.

"Spencer, where are you going?" Timber called from the stairs. I responded by slamming the door in his face and heading off to Tommy's to see Evan.

Once I got there I knocked on the door and Tommy saw how upset I was.

"Spence, are you okay?" he said with concern.

"I know what you guys did. Don't talk to me," I pushed past him and went to the guest room, where Evan was staying.

"Spencer, I really wouldn't go in there if I was you!" I ignored him and walked right in to find Evan on the phone, not facing me.

"Yeah, I know babe, I'll be home soon, though. No, I haven't been with any other girls. It's been baseball all day, every day. Okay. Yeah. I love you, too! See you soon," he pressed the end button on the phone and turned around, finally noticing me.

"Spencer! Hey! How long have you been there?" he said nervously.

"Long enough," I shook my head and was about to leave when I stepped closer to Evan. "You don't talk to me either."

Back on the street again I walked towards the Sandlot, where I liked to think.

"It's a beautiful night." I heard someone say. I looked and saw Wings emerge from the dugout.

"Wings, I need to tell you something," I said.

"No, me first. There's something that we haven't told you. When EJ-"

"Wings, I know. And I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I know that you couldn't have done something like that." He looked shocked at my apology.

"I missed you, Wings," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and embracing him in an overdue hug.

"I missed you, too, Spence." He pulled away, but only a little bit so he could capture my lips with his.

"It's been way too long since we've done that," he breathed heavily. I nodded and found his lips again with mine and kissing them with every ounce of passion in my body. He returned it as he slipped his tongue inside of my mouth and sat down on the bench, taking me with him.

"Thank you for the necklace by the way," I said in between his sweet kisses. He nodded his head and put his hands on my waist. I slipped my hands under his shirt and rested them on his toned chest. He only pulled away from me so I could remove his shirt, but then returned to my lips and neck. He was laying over me, his hands roaming, but I didn't mind at all.

We continued on for a while until we saw lights and heard voices.

"Spencer?" I gasped and looked up at my brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" he waved his flashlight around and I saw the other boys around him.

"Whoa," one of the boys breathed out. They probably weren't expecting this. I tugged my shirt down, as it was exposing most of my stomach. I went to pick up Wings' but he was still lying on top of me. I pushed him away and he longingly glanced at his shirt on the ground, not daring to make a move towards it.

"You better have an explanation for this," Timber growled.

"I don't need an explanation for anything," I stood up angrily. "You don't own me, Joshua. I'm your sister, not your daughter. So what if I forgave him. So what if I'm not with you all the time. So what if I want to kiss a boy? That's not your decision. It's my life." He looked hurt as the words came out of my mouth but I didn't regret them, because they were truthful.

"And the rest of you! How dare you lie to me for over a year! I understand at first but don't you think you could've told me after a couple of days. You ruined my entire relationship with Wings, and now I have to rebuild it because you lied. I hope you're satisfied." Two Ton for once was silent, Tommy was looking at the ground, but DP was looking right into my eyes. They pleaded for forgiveness. I sighed and couldn't bear to look at them any longer.

I grabbed Wings' hand and dragged him towards our house.

"Spencer, wait," for the first time I noticed Evan among them.

"You're no better. You just used me because your girlfriend was back at home. Shame on you, Evan."

Wiping tears from my eyes we continued home, hoping to get there without any further interruptions.

Thankfully, that was the case. I got into sweatpants and an old shirt of Joshua's and climbed into bed. Wings sat on the edge of my mattress and grabbed my hand.

"I know that this might not be the best time Spencer, but I think what you did was right. You're such a forgiving person, and I know that you will forgive them, but just take a while to think about it. Because you deserve so much better," he leaned down and kissed my forehead. He got up to leave but I extended my arms towards him.

"Stay with me, please," I whimpered, tears still streaming down my face. He looked at my pathetic state.

"Don't leave me," I said as he leaned his back against my headboard and swung his legs onto my bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he stroked my hair soothingly, lulling me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

I woke up with arms wrapped around me. Turning, I saw Wings lightly breathing next to me. He stirred and gently opened his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" he asked groggily.

"Good," I said vaguely. I could feel the dried tears on my cheek.

"Me too, I liked waking up next to you," he smiled. Before I could say anything else my door opened slightly. Wings looked worriedly at me.

"Spencer?" Joshua opened my door wider and I pushed Wings off the side of the bed. He crawled underneath just as Joshua walked in.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes and Mom wants you to come with me," he said from the doorway.

"Whatever. I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and went downstairs.

Wings popped up from the side of my bed.

"That was close," he breathed.

"I know. Listen, just take one of Timbers old shirts and climb out of the window." He nodded and I threw him a shirt.

"Bye, I'll see you in a couple of minutes," he said, halfway out the window. I kissed him goodbye and watched him climb down before I got ready for the day.

**DP P.O.V.**

Last night was horrible. Spencer is so mad at us. And the way she yelled; I didn't think someone so small could have so much anger.

At least she forgave Wings. I can't see them with anyone but each other. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and started changing for the Sandlot.

Looking across into Spencer's room, I saw her toss a shirt across the room. Then, something unexpected popped up. Literally. Wings was putting on the shirt and walking towards the window. I moved towards the side of my room where I knew they couldn't see me but I could see them.

She kissed him and he climbed out the window heading in the direction of the Sandlot. She smiled to herself and closed her blinds, probably getting changed.

I sat back on my bed confused. Sure, they left together last night, but didn't he go home? Why was he shirtless in Spencer's room? Man, he was going to get it.

Quickly, I got changed and went over to their house.

Timber opened the door for me and I walked in, not planning on telling him what went down with Spencer and Wings.

"Is Spencer coming with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, she should be down any second." I nodded my head and as if on cue Spencer came trotting downstairs and out of the door, not a word to Timber or me.

"I guess we're leaving then," Timber walked out of the door and I followed. Quickly we caught up to Spencer and walked right behind her.

"Why is she so happy?" Timber asked.

"I don't know ask Wings," I grumbled. We made it to the sandlot last, as usual.

"Hey guys. Hey Spencer," Tommy got a sad look on his face when Spencer brushed past him. He was like another older brother to her.

"She still mad, man?" Two Ton asked.

"She's not just mad. She's furious," I answered. Before we could continue we turned to the sound of bike tires behind us. Wings stumbled up.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Slept in," he had a disgustingly huge smile on his face pointed right at Spencer.

"Come on, let's just play," growled Evan, now clear to play.

"Evan you pitch, I'll take short," Timber said, looking at Wings who just shrugged and walked over to Spencer in the dugout.

She kissed him hard, knowing everyone was watching. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I can't even think about forgiving them right now," she sighed. Sweet, I could hear everything they're saying!

"They apologized and they had a good reason," Wings said.

"Yeah I guess. But it was so easy for them to lie to me." A pitch came and would've hit me if I didn't snapback into focus.

"What about DP?" I payed extra close attention now.

"I mean, I love him. He's like my brother, but-" Before she could finish or I could hear her, I was knocked over by the pitch.

"DP!" Spencer called, rushing to my side.

"Yeah, I'm good," I slowly sat up and groaned.

"You're done for the day."

**SPENCER P.O.V.**

I gasped and ran towards home plate as soon as DP got knocked over.

"DP! Are you okay?" I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, the pain evident in his voice.

"You're done for the day." I helped him sit up and took him to the dugout. Wings ran out onto the field and DP sat next to me.

"You scared me," I said.

"I said I was fine," he mumbled.

"That doesn't mean I'm not concerned."

"Well you seem like you could care less about us," he spat.

"Are you seriously getting angry with me? I didn't even do anything!" I slightly raised my voice.

"Don't lie to me, Spencer. I saw him climb out of your window this morning."

"Thank doesn't mean we did anything! Why don't you ask me first before you assume things." I turned away from him with anger.

"I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret," he said.

"You were angry with us and you two just got back together. He was there when you were hurt." I turned back to him.

"I'm 16, DP. Even if I wanted that to happen, it would be my choice."

"We're just growing up too fast. I don't want our relationship to change," he said sincerely.

"I don't want it to change either."

"Are you still mad at us?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"Not so much you, but definitely everyone else," I told him.

"They really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. They were lying to me for a year," I said. He shrugged and dropped the subject. We sat there for the rest of the practice just talking. He had apologized and I had fully forgiven him.

"Hey, Spencer, time to go home," Timber approached us.

"Uh, actually Timber, I was going to take Spencer to see a movie. If she wants," Wings said. I nodded and smiled, walking away with him.

"I'll be home later," I called over my shoulder.

"So you an DP are okay? I saw you guys talking," Wings said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, we're good now," I confirmed.

"What about the other guys?"

"None of them have come up to me. All day, though, I've wanted to go up to Tommy and give him a hug. He barely talked and he looked so sad," I confessed.

"Then why don't you just forgive him?" Wings asked.

"It's not that easy." But could it be that easy? All I had to do was say, "It's okay."

"Come on let's just forget about that tonight," Wings payed for our tickets and we headed inside.

We sat down near the back of the theater and as soon as the lights dimmed Wings put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him and smiled to myself.

About forty-five minutes into the movie Wings started squirming in his seat. I sat up and turned to him.

"Are you alri-" Before I could finish he captured my lips with his.

"The arm rest in between us was making in harder to get close to each other. So effortlessly Wings lifted me onto his lap. His hands rested on my hipbones and my arms were loosely around his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure they're in here!" I tried to pull away from Wings as I heard the familiar voices but he brought me back to him.

"Spencer!" someone whisper-shouted. "Where are you?" Quickly before they found us I returned to my seat and fixed myself.

I jumped from someone abruptly sitting next to me.

"Hey guys, how's the date?"

"Having a good time?" Why. Are. They. Here.

"It _was_ going great until you idiots showed up," Wings grumbled, shoving Tommy's arm off of the rest. I glared at DP next to me.

"Why are you guys here?" I said through my teeth.

"Just wanted to spend time with our favorite couple," Two Ton said from behind us. An usher came to our row.

"We've gotten several complaints. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." We got up in embarrassment and left the theater.

"Oh, Spencer, Timber said he wants you home, your parents are out," DP told me. I groaned and looked at Wings, upset. He brought me into a hug.

"I wasn't done with you yet," he growled sensually into my ear, making me shiver.

"Meet me in my room in 15 minutes," I said softly. He nodded and kissed me softly.

"Gross, let's go," DP interrupted. I rolled my eyes and me and the boys started heading towards my house.

"What about Wings?" Two Ton asked.

"He said he'll meet up with us soon, he just has to go home first," Tommy said. I smiled to myself and picked up my pace. Two Ton and DP fell behind and Tommy came and started walking next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded. We looked at each other with slight smiled.

"I'm sorry," he looked at the ground.

"I know." He looked at my eyes and saw their playful expression.

Immediately he picked me up in his arms and shook me around and twirled me in circles.

"Never be mad at me again," he smiled contently.

"Well don't make me mad at you." We walked into our house and I raced up the stairs.

Picking up all the clothes on my floor and changing into my pajamas, I got ready for Wings to come.

I heard a knock on my window just as I finished cleaning and excitedly opened it.

"You have to be quiet, all the guys are downstairs," I told him. He nodded and crashed his lips on mine with eagerness.

I giggled and let him lie me down on my freshly made bed. He didn't hesitate with deepening the kiss at all, picking up where we left off at the movies.

In no time at all his shirt was on the ground and mine was working its way there. Soon I was just in a bra and my shorts.

"Wings," I breathed out. He broke away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he said hesitantly.

"I love you, too," I smiled before reconnecting our lips. He moved to my neck and collarbone and started to leave a mark.

I love him. And he loves me. That's crazy.

I brought his head to level with mine and smirked under his lips when I felt his hands go in my back pockets.

I felt my hands travel towards his belt loops where my thumbs rested. Without warning I found Wings lying on his back and I was sitting at the bottom of his torso. His hands caressed my face lovingly as I let my hands run along his chest.

My small shorts were riding low but I didn't make a move to fix them. Wings removed his hands from my face and went to unbutton his jeans. I continued to kiss him passionately, reassuring him. He moved his lips to my neck after his jeans were on the floor, sucking lightly. His hands went to my back an eventually found my bra clasp.

I tangled my hands in his hair and just as he was about to unhook my bra we heard something less than desired.

"Go Wings!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at my doorway which held Tommy, Two Ton, DP and my brother.

Wings threw my sheets over my body as he sat up abruptly.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. Three of the four snickered as they closed the door. He slipped on his jeans and handed me his shirt to put on.

"I'll be right back," he said, jogging out the door. Before I could fully process what just happened, he returned with my brother.

"Joshua, listen," I started.

"I'm not angry, Spencer," he said with a smile. "You're right. It's your life and I need to stop trying to control it. I'm sorry. For everything. I love you." I sat there with a shocked expression on my face.

"I'm sorry, too," I said and he brought me into a hug.

"And, don't do that when I'm home," he said looking at Wings and I. I looked down and I heard Wings chuckle. We fixed ourselves and headed into the kitchen with the boys, who were smirking at us, of course.

"Just say it now," I groaned.

"What?" Tommy smiled.

"Just about how you two were upstairs, getting-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Wings pushed Two Ton away. You buried your head into Wing's chest and he leaned down and whispered in your ear,

"I love you."


End file.
